<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Ducklings by ismellitblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594081">Baby Ducklings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue'>ismellitblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bat Family, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Humour, Lex is a Good Dad, Lex's disgust at heroes recreating, Other, Parenting for Beginners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a spell gone wrong,Lex gets the misfortune of meeting the future children of the Justice League-it's positively disgusting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lex Luthor &amp; Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor &amp; Clark Kent, Lex Luthor &amp; Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Ducklings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing but the idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hero children from the future how…<em>quaint</em>.</p><p>Lex stared at the sniveling brats, only years of dealing with their equally obnoxious parents keeping him from sneering openly.</p><p>This was the last time he was teaming up with the Queen of Hell.That woman was undeserving of such a title.He mentally added taking over the dimension to his to-do-list,it was clearly in need of new management.</p><p>Who in their right mind thought sticking people with their future kids was a noteworthy attack?It was literally a heads up, giving them info on who to avoid banging so that they didn’t end up with hellions.</p><p>Although,it was a bit amusing to watch them struggle.</p><p>An imp with Lois Lane’s eyes was clinging to Superman’s cape,simaltenously trying to eat and slobber all over it.Crying pitifully whenever the man of steel pried him away.It was comical watching big boy blue –defender of mankind,greatest of them all(<em>as if),</em>being foiled by something that had sprung from his own loins.</p><p>Disgusted by having thought of Clark’s big red underwear at all,Lex turned his gaze towards Bruce.</p><p>Whatever he did in the future, Batman needed to learn the proper use of contraceptives.Lex counted one,two,three , four, five.</p><p>Oh wait…</p><p>A sixth child wielding an incredibly authentic looking sword sprung from the darkness of the man’s cape, and Lex took back his statement.</p><p>Perhaps abstinence would be better for the Dark Knight.</p><p>A small boy with a truly creepy laugh used the scowling man’s arm as a bar,swinging from it and landing on his feet,with a tiny red head clapping excitedly.The one with the sword(he looked like someone had photocopied Bruce’s face onto a tiny body), began chasing a little blonde girl,trying to cut her,and she dodged as though it were nothing,dancing around him.Two of the children stood to the side,the other unnervingly calm,while the other one seemed to be thinking of ways to bury his siblings.</p><p>Clearly even superhero families had isssues.</p><p>It appeared even Oliver had found someone who could stand him long enough to do the deed with him.A little girl was clinging to him, looking at him like he hung the stars instead of puking at the sight of him as she rightfully should have.Green Arrow’s stupidity was apparently catching.</p><p>Lex took a step back, using Mercy as a shield(one could never be too safe).</p><p>The Flash was getting a taste of his own medicine,two twin tornadoes moving around him as he stood there looking helpless,trying to make his menaces stop without making them cry.If you asked Lex,tying their shoelaces together would’ve ended their little parade fast-but no one liked taking advice from him, so he kept that gem to himself.</p><p>Even Red Tornado had spawned, a child with a fluffy afro was actually hugging the machine, babbling on and on about loving him,while plastering stickers wherever she could reach.</p><p>Perhaps he’d start going by Rainbow Tornado, and join in group hugs and song sessions with that horrendous purple dinosaur that refused to die no matter how many death rays Lex took to it.</p><p>Wonder Woman also had a child,the blond girl hanging from the princess’ hair like it was a rope,swinging without a care in the world.</p><p>This was the future of the Superhero community?They were more a threat to their parents than the villains.Maybe the brats could make sure their parents minded their own business long enough for Lex to actually accomplish some of his world domination plans.</p><p>There was a shrill cry, and Lex took his earlier statement back-euthanasia would be best for all parties concerned.</p><p>The cry had come from another child, this one couldn’t have been older than two,and given that most of them looked around four or five, stood out like a sore thumb.The boy let out another shriek,eyes closed,cheeks pink and his little hands fisted.</p><p>“Hey, there little guy…”Superman got a slap in the face-<em>literally</em>-with Mercy’s eye cameras capturing every sweet moment of it(Lex would be sure to replay it in slow motion).Then the child let out an even louder cry, holding his little hand gingerly and giving Clark a betrayed look-seeing the man’s heartbroken expression,brought a smile to Lex’s face.</p><p>Bruce who’d somehow managed to escape from his nursery tried to intervene, but the kid wasn’t having it.Clumps of earth flew,forcing the Bat to pull up his cape,shielding himself.Red Tornado got puked on right in his artificial face when he picked the kid up.Green Arrow’s finger was nearly bitten right off when he tried to lift the kid and Diana’s lasso wound up wrapped around a log.</p><p>Whoever the child belonged to had to be someone worthy, the little spitfire was the only sensible child of the lot.Lex watched him run,going between the legs of the heroes,throwing bits of rubble at them and screaming at the top of his lungs.</p><p>The other kids,probably thinking it was a game of some sort joined in,effectively concealing the raging toddler.</p><p>Lex and Mercy stood at the sidelines watching the circus.It wasn’t the victory he’d been hoping for, but he’d take it. No doubt the League would try to keep this under wraps and bury all the glorius images-Lex would make sure that the truth wasn’t silenced.</p><p>“Well,this has been fun, but our trip to the zoo ends here, Mercy-let’s go,”They hadn’t even taken two steps towards the waiting helicopter when a little blur broke away from the mob and attached itself to Lex’s leg.</p><p>No amount of shaking could get the little koala off, and Mercy wasn’t having any luck prying the creature from him either.</p><p>“Shoo-shoo!, your flock is over there,”Much as he thought the child running from the heroes was sensible, he didn’t condone the child running to <em>him</em>.He pointed at the heroes,they and their spawn were now staring, looking confused-their primary setting.</p><p>He gave one more shake, finally managing to get the kid off.He landed on his tiny butt and quickly got up,little hands outstretched in the universal pick me up sign.</p><p>“Pa,”Clearly children were fed cannabis in the future.</p><p>“Pa!”This time it was more insistent and the kid looked up at Lex,finally giving him a look at his eyes.His very familiar green eyes.</p><p>Those were Luthor eyes.</p><p>Impossible.</p><p>If his wild and hugely regrettable early twenties had proven anything it was that Lex couldn’t have kids.He’d had it confirmed by various specialists over and over again.This child-from the future or not,should not have existed.</p><p>But there he was, looking up at Lex like he was the sun.</p><p>Was the child  deranged?Not even puppies trusted Lex, he had to tranq them during charity events so that it looked like they liked him enough to sleep on him.For people he used money, but he hadn’t given the kid any of that yet his eyes were sparkling at the sight of Lex.</p><p>It was <em>unnatural</em>, and more than a little creepy.</p><p>Luthors didn’t look at other Luthors like that.</p><p>Where was <em>the hate</em>-<em>the disdain</em>-the steel in his gaze that said he was waiting for Lex to turn his back so that he could stab him?</p><p>Future Lex probably never heard the end of it from Lionel(there was no way he was dead in the future,the old man ran on spite and the blood of his enemies).Lex could just imagine him yammering on about how he was failing the Luthor name and it was…<em>brilliant</em>.</p><p>Getting  back at Lionel by simply outparenting him.</p><p>He reached for the kid,who all but jumped into his arms.Straightening,Lex threw one last superior look at the spandex crew.No wonder his boy had been having a meltdown,Lex himself barely managed to hold it together surrounded by such fashion disasters.</p><p>Without even being asked Mercy set off multiple smoke bombs-the ones that smelled like skunk, and the three of them took off.The sight of Batman and his brood giving them murderous looks as they flew away was totally worth the slight stink now clinging to the three of them.</p><p>He turned to find the child already asleep, but still clinging to him.</p><p>The spell was supposed to last for twenty four-hours,more than enough time for Lex to figure out how exactly he’d been the first Luthor in centuries to be loved by his child.The tiny body twitched against his side, and acting on an instinct he hadn’t known he had,Lex drew the tiny body nearer,running a hand over the creased brow.The boy’s lips going from a pout to a soft little smile.</p><p>Something warm and fuzzy made a home in his chest, and Lex looked down at the boy in wonder.He didn’t know his name, who his mother was,or even his favourite food, but Lex looked at the sleeping child and realized he’d kill for him, no questions asked.</p><p>…<em>Oh</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>